Objections
by FairyTailOtakuForever
Summary: NaLu FanFic. The story is set back before the 7 year gap. The plot is kind of cheezy, but the story is cute. DEFINITELY better than this summary. Rated T just in case. I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI!
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou, minna! Otaku-chan here. This is a story I started about a year ago. It's set back before the 7 year gap. It is definitely a NaLu story. Kinda cheezy plot, but oh well. I hope you like it!

_**I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI!**_

* * *

Lucy sighed happily as she turned the key to unlock her house. She looked down and smiled at Plue. "Thanks for your help today, Plue. You did good."

Plue smiled up at her and then disappeared into the Celestial Spirit World.

Humming to herself, Lucy opened up to the door to her house and walked in. She slipped off her shoes and headed up the stairs. When she opened the door, a yell escaped her throat.

Sitting at her table was Gray, no clothes on, of course. She walked up behind him and hit him on the head.

"What are you doing in here? Why do you always sneak in? Out!" Lucy shouted, exasperated by yet another break in into her house.

Gray held steadfast while Lucy tried to futilely push him out of the chair. "You may want to wait and hear what I have to say before you desperately try to kick me out. I have news." Lucy paused for just a moment before resuming to push Gray at no avail. Upon her resumed attempts, Gray added, "About your father."

Lucy immediately stopped pushing. Numbly, she sat down in the chair next to Gray. "What did you hear?"

Gray viewed her, amazed how her countenance could fall after the mere mention of her father. "I heard," he hesitated, "That he is being attacked by thugs repeatedly. No one knows why."

"When'd you learn this?"

"I was out on a job and I decided to stop by our father's guild, and when I went in, there was talk everywhere about the attacks."

For a long while, Lucy didn't say anything, just sitting there, like a stone statue. Just as Gray was beginning to worry, she spoke, her voice so quiet he could barely hear her. "Why'd you tell me this?"

Startled, Gray started to defend his actions. "Well, since he's your father, I though - "

"What? That I'd want to go rescue him?" she interrupted. "That man is not my father. He hasn't been for a long time. He is no longer my concern." Lucy's shoulders started shaking and Gray realized that she was crying.

"Lucy..." The words stopped in his throat. He desperately wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. Though his parents had died when he was very young, they has still had a good relationship. He started when she spoke.

"Gray, can you do something for me? Don't tell this to Natsu. He'll only want to go save my father, thinking he was helping me. But I don't want him to do that. This doesn't concern him." Seeing the concern in Gray's face, she smiled, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And it's not like I'm stupid enough to go and find him on my own. Now Gray, can I ask you to do something else, too?"

Gray looked at her with eyes full of pity and said, "Sure, anything."

Lucy once again resumed yelling, acting as if nothing had happened, though Gray knew that's all it was. Acting. "Get out! Seriously, this is not a hotel and I would like to come home and be alone for once!"

Slowly, Gray got up. Throwing one last look at Lucy, Gray jumped effortlessly out the window.

Lucy ran up to the window and shouted after him, "I meant through the door!" Exhausted, she fell down on her bed. Her father was being targeted by attackers. She didn't know why, but her father would tell her. While she still hadn't forgiven him, she didn't like the thought of him being attacked. She felt bad for deceiving Gray and keeping Natsu out of the loop, but this was something she had to do on her own.

As she drifted off into unconsciousness, Lucy mumbled just one last thing. "Please forgive me, Natsu."

* * *

When Lucy woke up in the morning, her first thought was that she had to leave before Natsu got to her house. She got up and quickly and packed her bag. Once she was sure that she had sufficient supplies, Lucy exited her apartment and closed the door behind her, locking it for good measure, though her nakama would probably break in anyway. She sighed and slid the key back in her pocket.

"Hiya, Luce." Lucy jumped and let out a small shriek as she heard Natsu's voice. She spun around quickly and, seeing Natsu and Happy, silently yelled at herself for not leaving sooner. Natsu eyed her suitcase and then looked back at her. "Where are you going Lucy? You're not trying to take a job request without us, are you?" Natsu and Happy both took a step closer.

Lucy took a step backward and winced as she hit the door. "No, of course not. I was just going off on a little vacation."

Natsu's face brightened a little bit "Oh, if that's all, then we'll go with you."

Lucy's reply was immediate. "No!" At their raised eyebrows, she continued. "I just want to be alone sometimes, without you hanging on me like lost dogs. Quite frankly, it's annoying and I'm sick of it." At that, she slid past them, but not before Natsu saw the tear that slid down her cheek. He and Happy slowly turned around and looked at her running form until she was no longer visible.

"What's up with her?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling I know who does." Natsu had seen that Gray had gone to Lucy's last night. Something he had said had done this to her, and Natsu planned on finding out. He ran off towards the guild, and to where he thought he would find answers, Happy following along just behind.

* * *

Lucy wiped the tear from her cheek. _I really hope Natsu didn't see that,_ Lucy thought to herself. "I'm sorry, Natsu; Sorry, Happy."

Lucy slowed to a walk once she was sure that Natsu wasn't following her. She hadn't wanted to hurt Natsu like that, but she had had no other choice. This was something she had to do on her own, without Natsu's help.

She picked up the pace slightly when Magnolia station came into view. While she wasn't sure what she would do when she got there, Lucy knew that she had to go and at least make sure her father was all right.

She walked up to the conductor to get her ticket. "One ticket to Acalypha town, please."

Shortly after purchasing her ticket, she went and boarded the train. She smiled, remembering Natsu's motion sickness. They practically had to drag him off the train every trip.

She let out a sigh, and focused her mind on the trip ahead. Her imagination was already running wild with the possibilities of what could be happening; That's what you get when you're a writer. Her father could owe a debt to some bad people. Maybe he had made some bad business deals. Maybe someone was getting revenge for harsh treatment in the past. Whoever it was, they were going to pay for making her hurt Natsu. She knew that much.

* * *

Gray didn't even bother to look up when Natsu burst through the doors. What did catch him off guard was what Natsu next said, to him, no less. "What did you do to her, Gray?"

Gray looked up at him curiously. "Who do you mean? Where's Lucy?" As soon as the words left his out, he knew exactly what had happened. "When did she leave?"

Natsu still glared at him. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her!" Natsu slammed his fist on the table; He was determined to make whoever had made Lucy cry pay dearly.

Gray looked away. "She told me not to tell you. She said it was something that didn't involve you in any way." _But she also said she wouldn't go off alone_, he thought to himself.

Natsu yelled vehemently. "Listen, Ice-princess! When Lucy left, she was crying! I don't care what she said. What did you do to her?!"

Gray sighed, realizing that there was no way he was going to avoid telling him. "I told her about how her father was being targeted by attackers. But she said she didn't care and wouldn't go after them on her own..."

"And you believed her? It's her father! I don't care how bad their relationship is, if you knew Lucy at all, you'd know she would go and try to help him. It's just who she is. Remember when she went and took on an entire crime guild by herself when she found out his guild had been attacked?" Natsu picked Gray up by his collar, pulling him up until they were face to face. "Gray, why did you leave her alone?"

Erza walked up behind Natsu, resting her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "What's going on? Why are you so upset?"

Pushing Gray away, Natsu turned to face her, eyes bright with fury. "Gray told Lucy that her father was being attacked, and then he believed her when she said she wouldn't do anything. And when I saw her this morning, she had her bag packed and was heading on a 'vacation.' She's going off to take on those guys by herself, even though she doesn't know anything about them! It's stupid, it's reckless, it's -"

"Just like you?" added a voice from behind the three. They turned to see Master Makarov standing there. He turned to Gray and asked, "Is all of this true?" At his nod, the master continued. "Very well, then. You three are to go after her and assist her. Go now, before she gets hurt."

Each of them nodded and as one, they ran towards the station, forgoing stoppping to get their bags, except Erza, who somehow had hers on her.

Only one thing was on Natsu's mind. _I must get to Lucy. I have to save her!_

* * *

That was Chapter One. Well, what do you think? Please let me know. The next chapter will be added soon, so please stay tuned! ~ 3 Otaku-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! Kanbanwa, minna! Otaku-chan is in the building! Or on the internet, whichever you prefer. It's been a few days since I updated, gomen. I'm behind on so many stories, I feel swamped. Please be patient! I love you all and hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

**_I OWN NOTHING! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA-SENSEI!_**

* * *

As Lucy got off the train, she once again started humming, this time to ease her nerves. "Where do I know that song from?" she mumbled to herself. This sense of familiarity had hit her last time she hummed it too. Where had she heard it before?

Lucy jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "I had a feeling you'd come." Lucy spun around at the sound of her father's voice. "We need to talk. I need your help."

Lucy masked her concern with disinterest. "Why do you need my help? If you need help, put in a request with the guilds."

He shook his head. "Only you can do what I need help with."

Lucy threw her hands up in the air. "What could there possibly be that you need my help with? We have barely spoken since I ran away from home, not that we spoke much before that."

He looked regretful for a moment before becoming serious again. "I take it that you've heard that I've been getting attacked?" At her nod, he continued. "Well, the last group that attacked me said that next time they would kill me unless I fulfilled my promise, which I made a long time ago."

Still skeptical, Lucy said, "I still don't see what this has to do with me."

He held up a hand to show that she needed to have patience. "The deal that I made and need to fulfill is," His eyes locked with hers and pleaded for forgiveness. "I promised your hand in marriage to Devon, Lord Duncan's son."

Lucy's reaction was immediate. "What?! No way! You told them that without my approval?!"

He gestured for her to quiet down. "Not here. I will explain more when we get to my guild." Lucy glared at him, yet she still followed him as he lead the way to his guild. The walk back took 10 minutes of silence, both of them wanting to say something but not knowing how to express how they felt. When they finally got there, both were secretly relieved.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lucy snapped, "So when exactly did you decide that you controlled who I married, and of all people, why would you pick that, that pig!"

Lucy's father slowly turned to face her. "I've realized now that what I did was wrong. When I tried to back out, they started sending thugs to attack me. If I could take it back, I would, but the only way I'll be allowed to live is if you agree to marry Devon."

Lucy paced in silence for a good 10 minutes, holding back shouts of anger, knowing they wouldn't change anything. Finally, she stopped pacing and simply stood there, arms limp at her sides. She looked up at her father, eyes blank and emotionless. "I'll do it. I don't want you to die, even if we don't love each other."

Jude stared at his daughter in shock. He had never seen her this... lifeless. Even when her mother had died, or the time he had forgetten her birthday, she had cried, an agonizingly painful sound. But now, she showed no emotion. And what he would give for even one tear, some sign that he hadn't just destroyed that which was his daughter's beautiful fighting spirit.

When he started to speak, she cut him off. "Please, let's just go."

With that Lucy walked out the door with her father, not knowing when she would ever see Fairy Tail, or Natsu, ever again.

* * *

Natsu crawled off the train, resisting the urge to release the contents of his breakfast from his stomach.

Erza and Gray both walked past him. "Come on, Natsu," Erza called over her shoulder. "We don't have all day if we want to save Lucy."

Happy nudged Natsu gently. "Come on, Natsu, we gotta go."

Slowly, Natsu struggled to his feet. "All right, all right, I'm coming." He shook himself a little bit and then ran after the others. It didn't last long though, because soon he decided that their pace was too slow, so he started running ahead of them. Not wanting to get left behind, they then picked up the pace. This cycle continued until they reached the guild, out of breath from running at full throttle.

Once they caught their breath, Natsu led them into the guild. He roared with anger, voice booming through out the guild. "Where is he? Tell me where I can find Jude Heartfilia!"

The members of the guild turned and looked at him in surprise. "Why do you wanna know, kid?" asked a tall, weaselly man who was leaning up against a supporting post.

"His daughter's a friend of ours and we think that she may have come to see him," Erza replied, tone level. "Please sir, if you know anything, let us know. She may be in danger."

The man snorted. "Nah, that beauty? All she has to do is peel off a few layers of close and do a little dance, and no man'll touch. At least, not to harm her." (A/N: A short lived jack ass character. Every story has to have one. Unless they have Sting, and then...)

At this comment, both Natsu and Gray exploded. In a flash, Natsu held a flaming fist to the man's throat and Gray had an ice blade held up to his gut. Through clenched teeth, Natsu asked, tone venomous, "If you value your life, you will take that back and tell me where they are, why, and how long ago they left." At the man's hesitation, he added, "Now!"

Slowly, the man swallowed. After he had gotten over his initial terror, he began to speak, words stumbling over one another in their hurry to get out of his mouth. "I take it back! I swear I do! I TAKE IT BACK! They left about an hour ago. Something about her marrying a guy she hated in order for her pops to be saved from some ticked off thugs. They were headed to the old Heartfilia place that Lord Duncan bought. And that's all I know, I swear!"

With that reply, Natsu punched the man in the gut, sending him flying across the room and stalked towards the door. Erza turned to look at him. "Where are you going?"

Natsu whipped around to face her. "I'm going to save Lucy."

"You heard the man. She went willingly. And I'd hardly call a wedding life-threatening."

Natsu just stared at her, desperate for her to understand just how much this infuriated him. "But I don't think Lucy would willingly marry this guy. In her mind, she had no choice, if she wanted to save her father."

At this point, Gray spoke out, words full of bitterness. "Do you think you're the only one who's worried about her Natsu? None of is want her to leave, but that's her decision to make."

"Lucy is part of this family. I refuse to let her go. Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same without her. I- We - would miss her!" He began to shake, overcome by his emotions.

Erza eyed Natsu with pity, realizing, even if he didn't, that he was in love with Lucy, very deeply in love. "Natsu, you -"

Natsu interrupted her, looking her directly in the eye. "No Erza. I'm going after Lucy. Until I hear it from her own mouth, I won't believe that she wanted this. You and Gray can choose whether or not you wish to come. Come on, Happy. Let's go."

Happy transformed into his wings and started off. "Aye sir!"

Erza and Gray looked at each other and sighed. Then they both started off after Natsu.

* * *

Lucy stepped out of the cart. When she looked at her old home, her jaw dropped. It had been transformed since she had last seen it. The flower garden her mom had worked so hard to create was gone, replaced by ugly shrubs. The mansion had been repainted in shades of gray. In fact, the only color she saw anywhere was the dot of red by the front door. When she looked closer, she could see that it was her fiance, Devon, holding a rose. He was still devilishly handsome, but that was just it. He was a devil. She rolled her eyes and shuddered in disgust. Time to start the rest of her new and awful life.

She walked up beside her father, the man who was forcing her into this and who had ignored her for most of her life. When she returned her gaze to Devon and Lord Duncan, who was standing beside him, his large stomach protruding, she resisted the urge to slap the malicious grin off Devon's face.

Lord Duncan put on a painted smile as the pair neared the door. "Jude, Lucy, Welcome! I was hoping you'd decide to join us!" He held out his hand for Lucy, and as she took it, she suppressed a shudder when he kissed it.

Lord Duncan then released her hand and led them into the house, giving her an opportunity to try and subtly wipe off his slobber on her skirt.

"Now," he said with resolve, "Devon and Lucy probably have some catching up to do. Why don't you and I head to my office and we'll work out the arrangements of the engagement, eh, Jude?"

Devon, the wicked grin still on his face, said, "I think that's an excellent idea. I would love to reacquaint myself with Lucy." Something about the way he said it made fear do a tap dance on her spine.

As Lord Devon and her father headed up the stairs, Lucy followed Devon to the parlor room. He gestured for her to sit on the love seat and then settled down right next to her "You've changed, Lucy. And might I say that I do love the way you have." He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips.

She jerked her hand away. "And you haven't changed at all. Still a pig."

Devon shook his head in mock disapproval. "Really, Lucy; you should be more considerate to your future husband. You and I will be spending a lot of time together in the future. Besides, you should be thanking me."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him in disbelief. "Why's that, might I ask?"

"Because marrying me gives you a reason to leave that stupid guild, what was it again, Fairy Tail? Someone of your blood should not be found in a place of such low - "

SLAP!

His words were cut off as she slapped him across the face. Standing up, she glared at him, eyes full of hatred. "Let's get one thing straight. There is no where I'd rather be right now than Fair Tail. Those people are the only ones who've ever treated me like I matter. They are my real family and I love everyone there. And I'm warning you, if you ever speak bad about Fairy Tail again, you'll regret it. And besides, its not like I have to quit just because I'm marrying you!" Her eyes widened with realization. Instinctively, she drew her hand with her guild mark close to her chest. "No! You can't! You can't take them away from me!"

Smirking, Devon stood and strode towards Lucy, who backed away a step for every one he took forward. Soon, she ran out of room, and was trapped between him and the wall. He leaned forward and grabbed ahold of her face, which was alight with terror and heart break. "You stupid girl. Of course I can. And if you're going to make such a delicious face, then I simply have to." With that, he leaned forward and licked her cheek, laughing when she whimpered.

"Oh my, I hope we're not interrupting anything." Devon turned lazily to the door at his father's voice, widening the gap between him and Lucy just enough for her to escape his range.

As Lord Duncan gestured for them to sit down, they both did so, Lucy as far away from Devon as possible. "Now," he said, clearing his throat. "Time to announce the terms of your engagement. Tomorrow night, you and Duncan shall be bound in holy matrimony. Upon this time, everything you own shall belong to Duncan. This includes your clothes, your keys, and yes, your time. So if he tells you that you are no longer part of Fairy Tail, then you aren't. If you try to back out or break the rules, I shall not hesitate to kill your father. He shall be staying here with us, along with Devon, yourself, and I. Won't we make the best family?"

For a moment, Lucy just sat there in stunned silence, unable to comprehend the weight of the terms of engagement. Finally she got up, and, tears streaming down her face, she began to beg Lord Duncan. "Please, change the terms. Allow me to go back! I love the people at Fairy Tail! They're my family. Please, at least let me go and so goodbye!"

Lord Duncan just shook his head. "Unless you want your only living _real_ family to die, you will follow the terms of engagement as stated. I will not change them."

Upon hearing this, Lucy sank to her knees, an endless flow of tears running down her cheeks. Her shoulders started to shake as silent sobs wracked her body. Jude looked down on his only daughter and felt guilty for causing such a strong, independent woman to be reduced to this small, weeping child. He bent down next to her and whispered something he thought would help. "Please, Lucy, compose yourself. This is not the time, nor the place."

Lucy glared at her father, tears still marring the beauty of her features. "I'd like to be shown to my room please." Lord Duncan snapped his fingers and two maids hurried in and escorted Lucy to her old room. After she had dismissed them, Lucy fell on the bed, openly letting sobs wrack her body, her heart feeling as if it was being shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Well? How was it? Please let me know in the reviews and please rate it! I got some of Devon's creepiness from the one guy in SAO season two. And the idea for the rude guy in Jude's guild came from the play Pygmallion (spelled wrong), which has a character specifically described as 'Sarcastic Bystander.' Anyway, enough of my writing drabble. Please let me hear from you, and stay tuned for Chapter 3! Arigatou!


End file.
